I loathe you
by tiggyblue
Summary: Princess Odette and Prince Derek are forced to go camping as part of their future marriage arrangement. Set around age ten when neither can stand each other.


Hey so I recently remembered how awesome the swan princess was and watched the movie. So here's some pointless fluff I guess. I think I'll do one when their adults later after I watch the other two movies. I mirrored some of the scenes just to keep in touch with the movies, plus I think it's cute. Set when Odette has the braids and is chasing Derek to the tree fort, I guess around age ten?

"Camping?" Young Odette squeaked. "I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"It's just for the day," King William sighed. "Besides you like camping," He knew his daughter had a love of all things ungirly, and unprincess like.

"Ya, but it's with him," Odette stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," William said firmly.

"Camping!" Young Derek shouted glad to be getting out of the castle and away from his usual boring days.

"It's just for the day," Queen Uberta said.

"Who cares?! It's camping, one full day away from the castle and away from her!" Of course he was talking about the girl he loathed beyond nothing else, Odette. They had been forced to spend every summer together for quite some time now. His mother shook her head she hated to take the happiness off his face. "No No NO! I won't go! You can't make me! I won't go with her!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" His mother shouted before dragging him from his bedroom.

"Hello Odette," Derek practically spat the words as he bowed to her.

"Hello Derek," Odette sounded pleasant but that was only because her father still hadn't forgiven her for last weeks incident. Pouring a whole pan of swamp water into Derek's bed.

"Go on," His mother urged, trying to get him to kiss her hand as was custom. He picked up her hand like it was a frilly pink dress and slowly slowly brought his lips down onto her hand. He gagged he thought he was going to vomit. He considered licking her hand to gross her out but that would require more touching so he let go quickly and stepped back.

"Now Grimsby will drop you off and pick you up before sunset," Uberta waved her handkerchief as the two unhappy children were piled into a waggon and driven away.

"I hate you," Derek said kicking a small rock into the water.

"I loathe you," Odette said.

"I despise you,"

"I despise you more,"

"I despise you most!"

"I despise you to the moon and back!" They glared at each other for a few seconds.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" Derek screamed as Odette turned away.

"Go drown yourself!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon not speaking to each other, Odette had been watching the river lazily roll by. This ruined Derek's fun of throwing anything he could into the lake so he took to wandering around the trees, and after a while climbing them, then throwing things at Odette. He hadn't hit her yet though, as he was trying to make it look like and accident so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Soon their stomachs started to grumble and later growled as they both tried to resist their hunger.

"This is useless!" Derek hopped out of the tree and made his way over to the food. "I can't throw things at you when your stomach is growling just like a wild cat,"

"Well yours is worse than a mountain lion,"

"I hope their getting along," Uberta said as she was having tea with William.

"I hope so," He was starting to think this plan would never work.

"For everyone's sake I hope it does," Uberta said almost reading his mind.

"Well we could always..."

"No, I've already decided I don't want to make Derek unhappy for his whole life by forcing the marriage," Uberta said.

"Ah yes very wise, but still I wonder..."

"Eat dirt!" Odette yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Not if you've touched it!"

The tension had gotten worse between the two as they fought over the food. Derek had horded the basket and was now throwing his least favourite items at Odette. She caught a bun in her right hand took a bite and whipped it back hitting him square in the forehead. He picked it off the ground and chucked it back. Odette dogged by several inches it continued to roll and fell into the river with a splash.

She turned her head back, Derek was sitting on the ground feverishly eating all her favourite food, it looked like he had the leg of a roasted chicken and there was pie too, her stomach growled. _I am not giving into him. _She thought and sat down glaring at him the entire time he ate, her stomach rumbling away. She was determined not to give in after a while he looked up at her he almost looked sheepish but not quite.

He took the remainder of his food and laid it on the blanket before bringing her the basket. She peeked inside excited to see there was double portions of everything, "Thank you," She said hating to say the words and mean them. He said nothing and walked over to the blanket sat down and ate the rest of his food in silence before wondering off. Odette glad he was gone ate the rest of her food as quickly as she could chew it. She didn't see Derek for the rest of the day.

"So, did you have fun today?" Grimsby asked, leading the two children back to the carriage. "Ya sure," Derek muttered while climbing into the carriage knowing it was the only acceptable answer. Odette simply said nothing and after a heated debate sat at the front of the carriage with Grimsby who was steering the horses.

"I do hope they had fun today," Uberta said wistfully.

"Everyone does," William said.

"What if they don't get married?" Uberta said she had been fretting over the idea for several years now.

"We can't force them- oh dear,"

"What? What?" Uberta said craning her neck to see what the trouble was. Odette was riding at the front of the carriage, Derek no where to be seen. "Blast it all," She'd kick the ground with her shoe if it wasn't unladylike.

The carriage slowed to a halt. Derek climbed out while Grimsby helped Odette down, she wasn't stupid enough to act like a boy in front of her father. In fact once down against every fibre of her being she kissed Derek on the cheek, "Thank you for a lovely day," Odette lied though her teeth, she was not getting in trouble with her father again.

Derek once again felt like vomiting when her lips touched his cheek, "Thanks for the games," He smirked recalling all the things he threw at her.

"Odette don't you have something to say?" William asked.

She knew the proper thing would be to say, 'I can't wait to do this again,' but what came out was, "I'd rather choke on my own vomit!" She stormed away to the palace, furious she hadn't been able to control her temper, then the kiss was for nothing.

"Want help?!" Derek yelled at her back.

"Washing my mouth out with soap?"

Derek paused she had got him good. "Ya! Well... gahhh!" He stormed away.

"Maybe next year," William sighed looking at the two retreating children. They were still calling insults at each other.

End


End file.
